I'm just a Teenage dirtbag
by youxdontxneedxhim
Summary: I had never been to Japan before, in fact none of us had, but we would never turn down an invite even if its from family. we haven't even met, hopefully they spoke English. What we don't know can't hurt us right?


Chapter 1:

_**I don't get what the fuck your saying...**_

_"So wait what are we doing at an airport?" Simon asked his pale blue eyes looking around with a dazed look, I swear that kid was in his own little world half the time, 'wait a minute am I fucking retarded?! The kid is already fucked up on whatever he smoked in the bathroom' I thought with a snort. Andrea let out an impatient sigh "Wow how spaced out are you kid? We only got the letter last week, don't you re-"How can he remember all that powder has gone to his head for sure" Nicole my twin and the oldest and actually the most normal of us said cutting off Andrea, I guess she was annoyed because of Simon's blankness as well as she ran a hand through her black hair. _

_Doug walked over "Alright, that took way to fucking long, here are your tickets and no you can't fucking trade them for crack Simon" he warned him then whispered "already tried" getting whacked in the back of his head by me._

_"No one is smoking, injecting, snorting or ingesting anything before we get there, or I will personally smash their head in" I told them threateningly and they gave me a look that made me feel like dirt but it had worked, everything works when you've been doing two years in a maximum security prison, I had a bad temper, it tends to get me in trouble, but it always works when I want someone to behave. Tyson snorted he's all thug and shit so he thinks he's tougher then me, he runs with a crew, I run alone but where both crooks in our own way, plus all those tattoos and brain damage helped his case he is and could be a lot more crazier then me, but his murders where pure emotional attacks, he didn't think he just acted, by the time he caught up to my rep he was doing better then me, he had covering it up down to an art. but his victims usually deserved it. _

_I ended up killing our parents by accident, I just had a blank episode the next moment before I knew it I was in the back of a cop car at ten years old wondering what the fuck was going on and everyone found out. Since I was ten no one could really end up hating me, but I knew it when I looked at them, I felt it, the waves of anger radiated off them just as frequently as their hatred and all for me to dissolve, I really do love my family. _

_Nicole is the more gutsy one out of us, I mean we are all criminals but she was a pure psychopath had no emotions in her what so ever had one day asked me "Why I did it?" and you know for the longest fucking time, I had no idea._

_I said "because I was curious" and she had said she understood but had not told anyone about what I had said, but still I was worried one day she would, but she never did I guess that's what is good about having a psychopath for a sister she had no emotions and so she had no guilt in keeping it as a secret. I'm sure although she didn't know why she should be keeping it a secret and probably didn't give a shit._

_"Come on kids let's go, for five minutes of your life you can behave for at least a plane ride" Tyson said and I sent him a look, I was not in the mood to be bossed around but I could see he was serious and technically we did have somewhere to be and if we misbehaved then we would just take longer, so Simon sighed and I swallowed my pride. _

_"Alright boss, lead the way" I mocked ruffling his hair, he hated when anyone touched his precious hair, I couldn't help it I was his older brother, it was my job to piss him off and apparently I was doing a great job at it he gave me a look of pure loathing before grabbing his bag and going into the terminal, we followed after awhile spraying ourselves with Axe deodorant and emptying anything that would go off at security, finally we where out of New York and heading to Tokyo. I had never been on a plane before, only one of us did any traveling outside of our neighborhood which that is Doug and the farthest he had ever been was Canada near the border, besides that wasn't surprising; So when I sat down and we took off I couldn't look out the window. We were all sick which doubled when we tried to sit on the uncomfortable seats, puking out are guts in the bathroom swallowing down gravol after gravol first only four at a time then it was seven at a time, I had finally calmed down or my stomach had and the rest had fallen asleep. _

_I couldn't sleep now I had to watch over them, Nicole was leaning on my one shoulder and Simon on the other side (I hate sitting in the middle); I was dying for a smoke but I was in a plane munching on half a pack of gum, it wasn't helping I wish I could sleep but I had a head ache which didn't help either. I stared out the window nothing but black skies and little gray forms. I yawned when the plane jolted uncomfortably I looked out of the window as Simon stirred but did not awaken. "Wow we are here already, man that was what a couple hours flight" Andrea said enthusiastically, Nicole stirred now normally nothing really effects me I'm a criminal I always expect the unexpected but when I looked out the window my eyes expanded. _

_"Oh man that's so cool" I exclaimed earning a surprised look from Doug, I guess I should have kept my voice down., but man its so cool seeing nothing but a black sky and then suddenly its daylight out and all the lights where shinning on us like, forgive me for my metaphor but a heavenly glow and its an amazing sight and I secretly couldn't wait to explore Tokyo. _

_Andrea's P.O.V_

_Kagome was waiting for us when we got there in a uniform, well maybe it wasn't but a lot of prep schools around our area have that maybe Japan had a custom, now I felt a bit over dressed "Hello are you Andrea?" Kagome asked as we looked at her for a minute, this took as a minute to decipher thanking god our cousin knew English cause none of us knew Japanese. I nodded "Yes I'm Andrea its good to see you again cuz" I said rubbing my stomach which was grumbling, I hated being pregnant._

_Kagome looked at my stomach with wide eyes, I guess she was not accustomed to pregnant seventeen year olds, lucky her. "Mom said you are from New York..is it nice there?" she asked us as we headed towards the taxi place, _

_I think, well we just followed her as Simon and Doug told her about New York, it maybe wrong to say but Japan is rather crowded and dirty I didn't say it out loud but I knew Victor was enjoying the walk able to finally light his smoke and talking like a normal person._

_"Its so nice of your mother to take us in, I mean we could've found somewhere else like a motel or something" Nicole said to her, Kagome's look turned blank then Victor clarified it for her and she shook her head. _

_"Mom feels it is not proper for you so many to stay away, Its nice to see whole family together" she said and I saw a small smile appear on Victor's face, Victor was changing a lot in Japan I hoped he would change completely, he was so angry always it was nice to see him relaxed._

_"This is nice, we can be new people" I heard Victor whisper to Tyson who nodded and seemed to be thinking as he smiled also._

_"Nice clean records no cops tailing us this is heaven I swear" Doug said with a smile as he checked out a girl walking by, he had a huge obsession for Asian women, I knew he always brought them home and I could tell by his eyes he wasn't just high, I was happy for them I still wished my baby's dad would call me I looked at my cell phone and Simon gave my arm a small squeeze. _

_"Its probably late for him" he said softly but I couldn't hide my disappointment from Kagome. _

_"You feel sad?" she asked me, I nodded but shrugged as we got into a taxi the boys insisted on putting the luggage in I could've done it either way, when they where finished we got into the van. Kagome between Ty and Vic, Nicole in the front and Doug and Simon in the very back with me. _

_"Where do you live cuz?" I asked her since I didn't feel proper calling her Kagome plus it didn't sound smooth on my tongue and I tend to say Ka-homie...which was funny but not ha-ha funny since it wasn't that great of a joke._

_"Its a Shrine where I live" she said, Victor and Tyson found that cool and asked questions throughout the ride while Doug and Simon looked out the window and Nicole played with her hair I looked at my window prepared for something to go wrong, with us it always did._

* * *

_***_

_Alright so not much on the characters yet, but it will be more clear in Chapter 2._

_So review, flame and other things._

_Peace out...:) _


End file.
